Beyond Our Control
by carson34
Summary: Sonny and Carly fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Alright I decided to write another fanfic for Sonny and Carly. I hope that you like it so please find me on twitter "Carson34ff". Please review and let me know what you think of this storyline.

* * *

Sonny and Carly have been dating since her arrival to Port Charles. They had gotten married two years later. She found out that she was pregnant with their first child. Sonny got a called that he needed to leave for a business trip. He came home to let her know about this trip.

"Hey babe." He said to her giving her a kiss as he pulls away from the kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Why are you home so early?" She asked her husband.

"I have to leave on a business trip tonight." He said to her giving her another kiss. He heads upstairs and she follows her husband.

"What do you mean that you have to leave?" She asked him as she sits on the bed. "You can't just leave me right now."

"Listen to me, honey. I will be home in no time." He respond to him.

"I love you." She said as she gets up and walks to him. She starts giving him a kiss and they retreat to the bed. They make love and fall asleep. Two hours later, Sonny is showering and finishing packing. He heads downstairs and leaves her a note.

* * *

**The next morning**

Carly wakes up and reaches for her husband but doesn't feel him in their bed. She puts on his shirt and heads downstairs to find a note from him. She remembers that she needs to tell him about the baby. She picks up the house phone and calls her husband. She gets his voicemail.

"Sonny, I need you to call me back right away when you get this. It's important. I love you." She said to her husband thou the voicemail. She hangs up and heads to get some breakfast for her.

It's been about two hours since she had called him and he still had not called her back yet. She walks over to Jason's apartement to find out what's going on.

"Hey, Jason." She called out to him.

"Hey what's up?" Jason greeted her as she walked into his place.

"Have you heard from Sonny yet?" She asked her brother-in-law.

"Not yet. He should be landing any moment now." Jason told her. "What is going on with you and him?"

"I found out something and I need to tell him first." Carly told her best-friend. "It's important for him to know first"

Before Jason gets a chance to respond, her cell phone starts ringing and it's Sonny. She answers the phone as she walks out and heads to their house.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonny asked her though the phone.

"I'm pregnant." She told him and as soon as she does. She doesn't hear anything. "Sonny?"

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's it for the first chapter and I hope that you like it. This storyline will be updated on Tuesdays! I know that this chapter is short. There will be more in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** So here is the second chapter of this storyline. I got a lot of feedback and I am so thankful to you for your reviews.

* * *

Carly was still on the phone with her husband and just told him about her pregnancy.

"Sonny?" Carly says into the phone. "Come on and talk to me please."

"How long have you know about the baby?" Sonny asks his wife.

"Only since yesterday." She says to her husband.

"I need to go. I will call you later." Sonny says to her before hanging up without saying he loves her. She ends the phone call and starts to cry.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Carly had not hear anything about her husband since their phone call. She was starting to get worry about this. Sonny had never done this before to her. She hears the front door opening and it's Jason.

"Jase, what are you doing here?" Carly asks her best-friend.

"Just checking on you." Jason says to her. "Sonny called and asked me to check on you."

"Funny how I haven't talked to him in two weeks and now he is asking you to check on me and not him checking on me himself." Carly says angry at her husband.

"Carly, listen to me. Sonny is having a hard time with the news but he is coming back. Just trust him and me. He loves you and he will love this baby." Jason promises her. Jason leaves right after saying that and she goes upstairs to have her bath.

* * *

**One hour later**

Sonny walks into the penthouse after being gone for two weeks. He doesn't see any sign of Carly but hears something upstairs and he pulls out his gun and heads to find out what it is. He heads to their bedroom and finds her singing. He had missed her so much but was a little upset over her not telling him before he left. She finally gets out of the bath and walks to their closet to get her night-clothes out. She picks out one of Sonny's shirt and puts it on. She doesn't know that he is still there. He walks up behind her to wrap his arms around her.

"Oh my god. You are home." Carly says turning around to face him.

"Yeah." Sonny says giving her a kiss on the lips. He missed her and knew that he is going to have to talk about why he did not call her.

"Why did you not call me back?" Carly asks her husband in between kisses. They make love without him answering her questions and she just decides to ask him again after they make love. Sonny falls asleep after they are done with the love making. The next morning, Sonny wakes up and goes to take a shower to get ready for work. Carly wakes up and finds her husband gone again. She just figures that he will be back tonight so she gets ready for her date with her mom and her doctor appointment.

* * *

**Doctor appointment**

Sonny arrived to the hospital after finding out that she has a doctor appointment in about ten minutes and walks to the waiting room to find her sitting there with her mother.

"Hey welcome back." Bobbie says to her son-in-law.

"Thanks." Sonny says giving her a hug.

"I will let you guys to your appointment and Carly, I will see you later." Bobbie says to her daughter as she walks away. Sonny sits down next to her and smiles while taking her hand. The doctor calls them back and they get started on her visit. The baby is growing big and they can't wait to find out the sex of the baby next month.

* * *

_**Author Note**: Alright that is the end of the second chapter of this storyline. Please review and have a great day. Also if you have twitter, you can find me there "Carson34ff". Next Tuesday will be another chapter! Thanks for reading! _


	3. Author Note

Sorry guys, Today and yesterday I have been having trouble with my computer. It's not starting up but with a black screen and a blinking CAPS lock. I will try to get it up as soon as My computer will work again. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

Author Note: Hey guys I am back and writing the next chapter to this storyline. I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**The birth of the baby**

Sonny and Carly are enjoying the rest of their pregnancy together. Sonny went to bed first before she did and around midnight she woke up with a wet bed. Sonny woke up about five minutes later to find her in labor.

"Hey, come on. Let's get you to the hospital." Sonny told his wife.

"No it's too late. It's coming right now." Carly responed to her husband as she double over in pain. She starts to push and gives birth to their son.

"He's here." Sonny said as he catches the baby and give their son to his wife for the first time. She smiles as the family bonds for the first time.

* * *

**Five years later**

Sonny and Carly were celebrating their son's fivth birthday. Sonny took Michael to the zoo so Carly could finished getting ready for his birthdy. The family enjoyed his birthday

* * *

**Alright that's the end of this storyline**


End file.
